History of Hal Jordan (Red Lantern Invasion)
During the Red Lantern war, Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, disobeyed the Guardian council and hijacked their prototype ship, the Interceptor, along with fellow Green Lantern Kilowog, and went to Frontier space to discover the identity of the mysterious Green Lantern killer. Meeting a young Red Lantern, Razer, and befriending the Interceptor's A.I. computer, Aya the four formed a group and set out across the Frontier to stop the new threat against the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians, the Red Lantern Corps. History Trip to the Frontier Despite his story, Carol was not pleased and thus, he was slapped by her. Carol expressed her worries about him and the two briefly shared a moment of romance, almost cumulating into a kiss before Hal Jordan was called away to space by the Guardians of the Universe, the aliens responsible for Hal's entry into the Green Lantern Corps. Hal bid Carol a farewell after lying to her about the reasons for his rather quick departure. He would later arrive on Oa after being briefed, he tried to talk to Kilowog. He extended his fist in an attempt to give a greeting to him, but was turned down. He asked Kilowog what he had done wrong. Kilowog told Jordan that he'd better not expect him to cover for him. As he went into the room alongside Kilowog and Salaak, he was furious to discover the Guardians of the Universe had kept the Green Lanterns in Frontier Space secret from the rest of the Green Lantern Corps, resulting in a heated argument between Hal and Appa Ali Apsa. This fracas was disrupted by the intrusion of Ganthet, whom offered to show Hal around. After thanking the Guardian for helping him keep control of himself, he was introduced to the Interceptor. After being explained some of it's intricacies, he was more than ready to help the Green Lanterns in Frontier Space, before being reassured by Ganthet that the Green Lanterns were only viewing the ship. In an act of rebellion, Hal tried unsuccessfully to sneak aboard the Interceptor. However, he was caught by Kilowog, whom actually wanted to aid him in his quest. As the two boarded the ship, Hal and Kilowog were met by it's A.I. and upon meeting it, adopted the name Aya. With the ship named and Kilowog at his side, he successfully was able to sneak of Oa, albeit with the Guardians of the Universe witnessing his flight. Following his entry into space, he saved the life of Shyir Rev and came into conflict with a group called the Red Lantern Corps, specifically two of it's members. After escaping their clutches, Hal arrived on Colony 12 alongside Kilowog and Shyir Rev and met the latter's family. However, this meeting would be cut short, as the Red Lanterns arrived to wreak havoc on the planet. Hal split up from Kilowog and Shyir Rev, whom were preoccupied with disabling the Liberator. After a brief battle with Atrocitus, the Red Lanterns leader, Hal witnessed the destruction of Colony 12 and what he had believed to be the deaths of Kilowog and the planet's inhabitants. Following a short fight against Razer, Hal captured the former and proclaimed that he would make up for his crimes before being relieved to see Kilowog and the planet's denizens alive after his grief. Following cheering up Shyir Rev's daughter over the death of her father, Hal returned to the Interceptor alongside Kilowog and proclaimed he would stop the Red Lantern invasion. When asked by Kilowog how he would do so with merely the two of them, Hal in return asked him what the two were going to do with Razer. Friends with the enemy Shortly after his intensive first battle with the Red Lantern Corps, Hal Jordan and Kilowog decided it would be in their best interest to keep the captured Red Lantern Hal had not to long ago caught. Razer was kept in a small ceil in the Interceptor as Hal contacted the Guardians, with whom upon reaching he commented that Razer took up a good portion of space on their ship. After Hal was awarderd with the Interceptor by the Guardians, he was also suggested to imprison Razer. Hal and Kilowog arrived at a prison asteroid, where they were greeted by the prison warden, Myglom. They gave Razer to him as prisoner and left the asteroid. In the Interceptor hey are surprised when they found a stowaway on their ship, Goggan, who revealed that the prison tortured their prisoners. Hal decided to check the prison and sneaked-in along with Kilowog. They discovered one of the torture chambers, but before they could leave they were subdued by the spiders, due that their Power Rings didn't work. They were webbed and were brought to a room where Myglom revealed that the yellow crystals around the prison weakened their rings and after they received their torture they would be eaten by them. After the torture, Hal and Kilowog are saved by Razer with his Red Power Ring, and they leaped into battle. Hal went after Myglom and defeated him. After they won, Razer gave his ring back to Hal. Later, the Lantern imprisoned the Spider guild and Hal appointed Goggan as temporary warden. Instead of letting Razer stay in prison, he decided to bring him along with them and gave his Red Power Ring back. Into The Abyss Shortly after inducting him into the Interceptor crew, Hal watched as Razer argued with Kilowog. He and the rest of his crew tried to help stop a ship from being destroyed. When Aya asked him why he was bothering to waste three lives to save one, Hal told her it was what Green Lanterns do. Once on the ship, Hal, Kilowog and Razer found multiple eggs. Hal watched Kilowog and Razer get into another argument. Hal overridden them and told Kilowog and Razer to get the engine online while he took Goray to the interceptor. Using the same idea as Razer had earlier, Hal fired his ring as well. They enter the engine room and seal the doors behind them just in time, only to discover that the engine is frozen over because the hatchlings ate through the heater lines. With time running out, Hal told Kilowog to abandon them, but the Lantern refused to leave them. As Razer prepared to blast the creatures as they chew through the door, Hal realized that they weren't the hatchlings. They were service robots that Aya had animated by placing her own AI into them. She had them eat through the power lines to shut down non-essential systems and conserve power, just like she tried to advise Hal earlier. The robots burrowed through the door and Aya directed them into the engine, where they restart the engine. The starboard engine swung into position, but Hal realized that they were too close to the pinhole to escape. Hal went to the bridge, unaware that Kilowog had passed out from the strain and was plummeting downward. The ship was saved and so was Kilowog when Hal and Razer reached the ship's core and discovered the mechanical creatures that were constantly pursuing the three were in reality the Interceptor's AI, Aya. Heir Apparent Despite having just recently recruited Razer into the group, Hal felt the Interceptor crew was lacking in number of members, especially when compared to that of the Red Lantern Corps. Once he had their attention, Hal discussed bringing in a new Green Lantern to help the team out on the Interceptor. He arrived on Betrassus, alongside Kilowog. There he met Iolande, with whom he made a brief exchange and also the planet's resident Green Lantern, Dulok. He and Kilowog talk to Dulok later that night, Dulok agreed to go with Hal and assist him in his fight against the Red Lanterns. The next day, Hal noticed Dulok was nowhere to be seen. The next day, he and Kilowog watched Kothak claim that Dulok was merely a coward. With no one willing to take Dulok's place, Hal stepped up and challenged him. During Iolande and Kothak's discussion, Hal and Kilowog had one of their own. Hal assured Kilowog that he would merely hand Iolande all of her rights as queen after defeating Kothak. During this time, Hal contacted the Interceptor and told Aya to pinpoint Dulok's body. Against his wishes, Razer joined her and together, the two were able to locate the body of Dulok and report back to Hal. Growing suspicious, Jordan devised that Ragnar was responsible for the death of Dulok, as he had been too curious about Hal's origin as a Green Lantern and the process of becoming one. That night, Hal fought Kothak for the hand of Iolande. Despite the difficulty of the battle, Jordan stood his ground against the warrior. But, before the battle could reach a proper conclusion, Kilowog was pronounced dead by Iolande after seemingly drinking a glass of a poisoned liquid. With the supposed death of his longtime ally, Hal bursted into a fit of rage when Ragnar revealed his role in Kilowog's death as well as Dulok's. As Hal prepared to seize Ragnar, the latter pointed his ring at the former's chest, preparing to fire until finding out the ring was merely a construct of Kilowog's, whom had survived. After Ragnar was put in prison and Iolande turned out to be the next Green Lantern, Hal asked her if she would join him. She said no, because she wanted her people to be safe and kissed him. Lost Planet Kilowog called a meeting of everyone on the ship. Hal ignored this briefly, choosing to play with constructs from his ring instead. Hal was screamed at by Kilowog, as a way of getting his attention. Hal brought up the fact that there were only four of them, in an attempt to convince Kilowog that meetings were pointless. He and Kilowog were interrupted by Aya, who told Hal that she detected a planet that was about to be hit by an asteroid. Hal and Kilowog used their rings to prevent this from happening. Hal was reminded by Kilowog that Lantern protocol suggested to not have you're ring's power below twenty percent. Hal ignored this and insisted to keep going. He and the others landed on the planet and split into groups with the planets residence in search of a Green Lantern ring. He ended up stuck with Grood planet. He tried talking to the alien, giving several guesses as to what he might rank as on his planet. Grood brought him to a cliff. Hal went up to the cliff, hoping to get a better view. However, Grood pushed Hal off the cliff. As Hal was about to get up after falling, the rocks in the ground started to form around him, in an attempt to cover him. Hal was just about to be engulfed in the rocks, until his ring saved him with a simple glow of it's power. Hal's ring caused the rocks to stop forming around him and allowed Hal to find his team. After the aliens were captured, Hal opted to stay behind so that he could get the ring to it's wearer. He was insisted by Kilowog there was no more time. The ring's owner, Mogo, finally got the ring and thanked him. Rescuing Razer Hal and his crew spotted a Red Lantern base. Hal stood as Kilowog told Aya to zoom in on the base. All they saw, however, was trash being thrown out. While Razer went to kill Atrocitus, Hal and Kilowog dealt with the damage installed to the ship by Razer. Hal and Kilowog were joined in saving the ship by Aya, who tried to stop Razer from leaving. Hal and the two got into the base by going through the trash disposal, using their rings to create a orb around the rock. Once there, Hal and Kilowog sneaked past two Red Lanterns. Hal disguised himself as a Red Lantern and captured Kilowog, first knocking him out cold. He stopped Razer from being executed, arguing with Razer over having a plan after doing so. Hal and Kilowog fought Atrocitus as Razer recharged his ring. Hal asked Razer if he could help the two, Razer nodded. Hal and Kilowog went to the ship while Razer fought Atrocitus. After Razer fled with Aya, Hal asked Aya if she was alright. Aya said her repairs would take some time. Hal scolded Razer for his actions, mostly angry because he almost got the four killed. Fear Itself Shortly after Razer's failed attempt to assassinate Atrocitus, Hal found out that the group was out of food. The Interceptor crew went to a planet in hopes of finding something eatable. Hal and Kilowog searched for food, while Razer and Aya stayed aboard the ship. He searched for edible substances, before he came into contact with a few creatures called Floaters. Meanwhile, Kilowog had made friends and trained several of the planet's dominant species. Hal's fellow Interceptor boarder developed a relationship with one of the planet's denizens, Galia. Later in the day, he was forced to fight Kilowog, while Kilowog was under the influence of yellow crystals. Hal told the natives of the planet that the floaters really weren't their enemies and were trying to keep them safe. Hal returned to the ship after his explanation with more food. ...In Love and War Hal noticed Kilowog had shifted to being rather sad. He confronted him about his mood and tried to cheer him up by letting him give orders to stop a monster that was about attack the ship. Kilowog did not want to do so. The ship was attacked by the monster and Hal, Razer and Kilowog went to go stop it. The three tried their best, but, were apprehended by the monster. They were saved by Aga'po and Ghia'ta, two Star Sapphires. Hal thanked the two and flirted with Ghia'ta. Hal, Kilowog, Razer and Aya went back to their planet and split up from each other. Hal continued to talk to Ghia'ta and expressed concern for Kilowog, before Ghia'ta gave him a massage. He was reunited with Carol, who had been taken to him via the Star Sapphires giving her a ring and promising to take her to her true love. When Ghia'ta returned after getting Hal a refill, Hal was asked by Carol who she was. Carol then went into a fit of rage before attacking Hal. Hal was hesitant to fight her. He managed to break the ring's control over her when he told her letting her ago before was the hardest thing he had to do and kissed her. He watched as she told Ghia'ta the real meaning of love and went back to Earth. He and the others were chased by the Star Sapphires and escaped thanks to help from Ghia'ta. Return to Betrassus Hal contacted Oa and spoke with Appa, asking what they planned to do about the Red Lantern fleet. Appa informed him that they were deploying the rest of the Corps, and Hal was shocked that they're launching an immediate attack. He pointed out that Atrocitus believes that the Manhunters acted on the Guardians' orders and slaughtered whole planets, but Appa dismisses it as propaganda. Hal suggested diplomacy but Appa refused to be questioned. Hal is interrupted when Aya informs him and Kilowog that she's picked up a signal from Betrassus. Hal cuts off Appa and takes the signal, which is from Iolande warning that the Red Lanterns are attacking her planet. Hal and the crew arrived on Betrassus and were confronted by Ragnar, now a Red Lantern. Hal briefly fought Ragnar, but, was beaten rather easily and clearly outmatched. Hal told Kilowog and Aya that they were getting beaten. Hal blew a hole in the roof. The pieces fell on the Red Lanterns and Hal, Kilowog and Aya escaped through there. Hal met up with the resistance, the group of warriors on the planet against Ragnar. Hal and Kilowog contacted Sayd and Ganthet and suggested again that they try to use diplomacy and convinced the other Red Lanterns that Atrocitus was lying about the Manhunter slaughter. He was told by the Guardians of Oa that Atrocitus wasn't lying. He and Kilowog rescued Oolande and watched as she fought her brother in an attempt to buy the two time to get the door to the bomb open. As Hal seemed to be getting beaten, his ring charged up, due to the lantern in the ship. He, Kilowog and Iolande held the bomb up in the air and watched it explode. He had no idea how his strength increased so much as he was just happy to have won. Race to the Lighthouse , not knowing he can hear him.]] Hal asked around the ship if anyone had seen his lantern battery. He did not want to talk to Appa Ali Apsa, one of the Guardians of Oa. Mainly because of what he had done to Ganthet. However, Hal was overheard by him and was told that communication with him was equally unpleasant. Appa told him his job was to get to the lighthouse before the Red Lanterns and destroy it by any means necessary. Hal and Kilowog decided to split up from Razer and Aya. He and Kilowog met back up with Goggan, who'd previously been appointed warden of the prison they tried to take Razer to. He and Kilowog briefly went inside the cell that held the Thanigarians. Upon sight, a Thanigarian threw a spear at Hal, Hal closed the door before it could hit him. Hal explained to the Thanigarians that they were looking for a Thanigarian named Byth Rok. He was there, tied up and fully aware they wanted the lighthouse access codes. Hal and Kilowog's rings were rendered useless due to the yellow rocks. Hal was forced to fight a rather masculine Thanagarian named Bumpy, after Kilowog was easily defeated by him. He beat Bumpy by first, sneaking up behind him and getting the upper hand, then, turning his helmet on the back of his head and finally, hitting him in the back with a rock. He later got the access codes from Byth Rok, shaking hands while doing it. He next asked for help from the Thanagarians new leader, he refused. However, Hal let him get away, much to Kilowog's confusion and anger, as a distraction for the Red Lanterns. Razer told him that he had once again underestimated his deviousness. After Byth Rok was captured, Hal told Kilowog and Razer that if they got to the lighthouse they wouldn't have to fight a war. While on the ship, Hal told Aya to enter the code they got from Byth. With the code, Hal and the others were able to get to the lighthouse. He thought it was a shame to destroy it, but thought it was not worth a war. Before Hal could destroy it, he and the rest of the crew were shot at several times while in the ship. He tried to get away, but, a beam kept the ship in place. Regardless, he managed to get out of range, along with the ship and asked Aya how the ship was. He told the crew they couldn't let that happen again. Hal asked the team if one of them could fly into the beam that took them to the lighthouse. Aya told him that she would do it. When he volunteered to do it, Aya told him that everything that made him an excellent pilot would cause him to fail. After Aya was out, Hal took main control of the ship. When he met back up with Aya, he told her she was no longer a rookie. After getting back on the ship, Hal was shot at several times by Atrocitus and Zilius Zox. They tried to escape the two's ship through the same portal that brought them to the lighthouse. As the rocks started to come into the hole they planned to escape with while in the ship, Hal asked if they were close. He was surprised the Red Lantern ship was not crushed and went to see who was inside it with Kilowog and Razer. However, after he left the ship, Aya was taken over by Drusa, with the Red Lanterns onboard and Hal and the others were left stranded in space. Kilowog asked Hal what he was going to do, only for Hal to say he didn't know. Defeating Atrocitus With Aya under the control of Drusa and the Red Lanterns, Hal Jordan was left without a clue of his next action. In what bare amount of time he had to think, he devised a plan. Hal had Kilowog separate from the group, while he and Razer went to the Star Sapphire's homeworld. Expecting a fight, Hal was surprised to see them as a more functional corps. Hal asked them to teleport him to Earth. They told him it could not be done, that teleporting Carol was one of the farthest teleportations they had ever done. He told them to use his love for her to teleport him. They succeeded and Hal was teleported. .]] However, the same side affects that occurred to Carol during her relatively short trip to the Star Sapphire's home world occurred to him, becoming obsessed with Carol and spending time with her. Carol noticed Hal's behavior and asked him what happened to the Red Lanterns and his fellow Green Lanterns. She realized he'd lost his memory when he asked her what a Green Lantern was. She went to his locker at work and recharged his ring. With his memory now back, Hal thanked Carol and kissed her. Hal went to confront Atrocitus. In terms of strength, Hal was severely outclassed, Atrocitus landing several hits on him. Hal fell after being hit multiple times. He quickly got back up, now with an even higher will to defeat Atrocitus. He punched him several times before coming back off of Atrocitus and breathing heavily. He proved that every dog had his day when he delivered a final punch towards to him and knocked the Red Lantern leader out cold. Just as he beat Atrocitus, Razer and Aya arrived. After the Guardians of Oa thanked him, he flew back to Earth to see Carol. References See also * Hal Jordan Category:A to Z Category:Character histories